One Last Song
by KrymsonKitty
Summary: Just a little one-shot sniplet on what happened after the end of the movie from the view my of my Character. ExOc ish.


Hello everyone, I've written this a long time ago along with a few other one-shots when I was in middle school but I never typed them up. So this will be my first post in quite a long time and my first post in the POTO storyline. So please bare with me and tell me what you think. Please note that it is somewhat corny but yeah, I was just a kid back then.

One Last Song

After the soldiers had left, I was finally able to wonder down into the catacombs to find him. What I saw before me was destroyed furniture, class and miscellaneous items strewn everywhere. Erik sat on the floor with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking but not a sound to be heard.

I gently hugged him to me as he cried silently on my shoulder. Carefully, I guided him towards his couch and sat down.

"You cannot leave me Arianna" he mumbled as he set me on his lap, my back against his chest. His right arm around my shoulder as his left gripped my stomach, "Do not leave me as she did"

"Shhh..it's okay Erik" I whispered as I gently ribbed his arm that laid on my stomach. "I'll always be with you"

I was happy. Erik was holding me and not thinking about that vixen. That bitch does not deserve him. I turned around and genly placed a small kiss on his unmasked cheek, "Calm down now"

He frozed, surprised that anyone would even touch him, let alone kiss him. His shocked face turned into an angry one as he pushed me off his lap and onto the floor as he started to pace, "I do not need your pity!"

I could not help but cry as I drew my legs up to my chest, "Why can't you see! See that I love you more then she!"

Slowly, foot steps began sounding as he walked closer to me, "What did you say?"

I cried harder as he still couldn't not understand, "I..I love you"

A second later, I felt an arm on my back and one under my knee as I felt myself being picked up. I found myself back on his knee as he settled himself on the couch once more. One of his hand was gently running through my hair as my whimpers began to stop.

"Forgive me, my little Ari," Erik cooed softly, "I did not know. I was so caught up with Christine that I neglected you"

It's been so long since I've heard him cal me Ari. His nickname for me when we met years ago and grew up together. When ' _SHE'_ came along, he had all but forgotten about me.

"Erik..." I murmured quietly, turning to face him

"What is it?" he turned his full attention to me

"I want to be with you...always" I cried kissing him passionately on the lips

"He frozed for a moment before responding to my advances. Kissing me back with just as much fervor.

"Erik..." I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth, exploring everywhere corner. His hands began to move. One rubbing my stomach, the other in my hair, pulling me closer to him, "Would you be able to love me too?"

"I think, my little Ari, that I've always loved you" Erik whispered, "It was my obsession with Christine that blinding me from realizing it."

"Erik" I began to tear up, "I love you so much"

No words were said as I kissed him with as much passion as my heart felt and he returned it equally.

"Erik, no" I pushed him away and he looked at me confused until I explained, "I want our first time to be more memorable"

I squealed as he picked me up and laid me on his bed. I watched as he pulled a rope, causing the silked drapes to fall around us.

As I snugged comfortably into the bed, he pulled me into another power hungry kiss that left me breathless. I gasped with pleasure when he trailed kisses down my neck and gently teased one spot.

It wasn't long until we were naked and tangled within the sheets. His member eased into me and it hurt in the first few moments. I felt my whole body clenching in pain. Erik may have noticed my discomfort and stayed completely still, letting me adjust to him. He tried to sooth the pain by distracting me with kisses and sweet words. When the pain finally stopped, I nodded and Erik began moving.

Pleasure began to replace the pain that began to slowly fade. I gasped with pleasure as fire began engulfing my whole body. He moved rhythmically and gently, afraid of being too rough with me. I t wasn't long until I came and he followed after. I felt complete and happy as he was filling me with his seed until he cried out

"CHRISTINE!"

Shocked and angered, I pushed him away, causing him to hit the ground as I covered myself with the bed sheet while he looked at me with guilt filled eyes, "Arianna...I-"

"Do not talk to me" I shouted, getting off the bed and finding my shoes. I didn't know where my dress was and I didn't have time to look. I only wanted to get out of there as fast as possible before I cracked anymore.

Erik finally realized what I was doing and he quickly wrapped me within his arms, "Arianna, please...please don't leave me. It was a mistake. I didn't mean it. I need you"

"Please remove your arms" I ordered, not bothering to turn around.

"Arianna..." he cried as he hugged me closer, "Please. I don't want to let you go"

"I said let go" I removed his arms forcefully and stepped away from him, watching as he fell to the ground in defeat, "You don't need me, go find your Christine"

"I love you" He whimpered softly, "Please believe me"

"I wish I could believe you, but I just cannot" I murmured, leaving him there as I walked over to he gondola with the sheet still wrapped around me, "Good-bye Erik"

Rowing myself across the lake, I made my way to the kitchen to pick up something I had desperately needed before heading towards my last destination. The roof. The opera house interior was burnt to a crisp, but surprisingly, the exterior was unharmed. Clutching the sharp object in my hand, I fell down by a statue crying. I just could not hold it in anymore and let my words fly.

 _"I gave him my whole body_

 _Saved him from despair_

 _And this is how he repays me_

 _Takes me and betrays me_

 _I have always loved you_

 _With my heart and soul...Erik..."_

The pain was too great. All I wanted was an escape. Raising the sharp object, there was no hesitation as I plunged it deep within my heart, gasping as I did so.

"Be happy Erik" I murmured as my blood began coloring the snow around me.

Before I fell completely unconscious, I heard a voice I hadn't known I was waiting for.

"ARIANNA!"

I love you and only you Erik, always. Forgive me..

And there you have it. It was crappy, rushed. no plot but I felt like I had to put it up. The last song that Arianna sang was someone I made up myself as well. Thanks


End file.
